User talk:Iopredman
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Warblade Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse hi please be activer on this wiki ok? Wikiness Hi there Lopreman. Just here to help with the wiki as I love warblade! ^_^. Was wondering if I could get promoted to Sysop so I have more freedom with the core :P. (like the logo etc). If you want, Check the Majin Bone Wiki for a view of my skills. I look forward to working with you. If I don't hear from you soon, I'm gonna request permission to adopt this wiki. Kind Regards, (Daedalus net (talk) 03:48, December 11, 2014 (UTC)) Founder Returns! :P Daedalus, I hope that you're doing well. I just recently got back into warblade and figured I'd breathe some life back into this website. I never realized it would take off like it did, and honestly when I made it I had no idea what I was doing. If you're still around, I would appreciate any help you could offer. See my recent blog post for a better idea on what I'm thinking. Thanks, Iopredman (talk) 19:34, September 24, 2017 (UTC) ---- Hey there Iopredman! How are you doing it's good to hear from you :D. I would definitely be up for helping you around the wiki ;). To be honest, my laptop broke around the time stopped working on this wiki. I feel bad I forgot about this place. I'm working quite alot for the time being and it has been a while I've hit up the wiki script. I'll try find some time to come back. (Daedalus net (talk) 13:49, September 26, 2017 (UTC))